


Pansy Sue

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Rating: NC17, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP for kink bingo, pegging and spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy Sue

Ron had spent the better part of the afternoon in a distracted haze, casting Tempus after Tempus in between pages of meaningless paperwork. Today was Thursday, and that meant Pansy Parkinson would be waiting for him in her flat. Waiting to play some kinky and devious game before fucking him silly.

 

He wasn't entirely sure how to define their relationship. He'd never paid her, therefore it wasn't business. Three times (and sometimes more) a week was too frequent to be casual. But, there was no way he was bringing her to Sunday Dinner at The Burrow. They weren't really friends, no longer enemies, but he was very, very familiar with the workings of her body, as she was with his.

 

Ron supposed it didn't matter what he called it. They were two adults enjoying eachother. He had mentally checked out hours earlier, so when the clock read six, Ron grabbed his things and bolted from his office toward the floo's. Waiting in line for his turn nearly killed him and by the time he made it to the front of the line, he was nearly quivering with anticipation.

 

Pansy was standing with her feet planted widely and her hands on her hips, in the middle of the living room when Ron flooed in. He was distracted by the sight of her and fell forward onto his hands and knees, getting ash all over his auror uniform.

 

"What a naughty, dirty boy you are," she leered. Before Ron and Pansy started...whatever this was...he hadn't even known girls were capable of leering. 

 

Ron felt himself blush and he straightened, brushing the soot off his robes. "Blimey, what are you wearing?"

 

"This old thing?" She coyly replied, cocking one hip. She smoothed a hand up one side of her black leather boustier and squeezed her breasts one after the other. 

 

Ron's mouth fell open. He could watch Pansy touch herself all day. She was everything Hermione had never been: confident, wanton, assertive in the bedroom or whatever room they happened to be in at the moment and he thought just maybe, that he loved her for it. Ron had to shake his head though. It was the other part of her ensemble that had him enraptured - the part below her garter belt -the neon pink strap-on. "Nuh-unh," he finally vocalized and jerked his head toward it.

 

Pansy grinned wolfishly and began to stroke it. "Do you like it, Weasley? I call him Oliver Cram-well. Ollie for short."

 

Ron watched the long pulls Pansy gave it as she stroked from base to tip and back again. "Nothing short about 'im, is there?" He breathed.

 

"Well, don't be rude," Pansy scolded. "Come and give a proper hullo." She gripped the dong and held it straight out, even as she mugged her face for a kiss. Ron pressed his lips to her cheek, then dropped one on each swell of her breasts. "Lower," she prompted gleefully. As Ron slipped to his knees, he took the opportunity to rub his face over the supple leather skimming over her ribs and belly. He inhaled the heady scent and nosed the seams of the garment until Pansy pushed his head down farther. She stroked his cheeks with the silicon dong before bumping it against his lips. "Give us a kiss, darling."

 

Ron pressed his puckered lips to the bell-end of the phallus, then peppered kisses down the shaft.

 

"I said 'proper', Weasley. Open your mouth, use your tongue. You'll want him wet, I guarantee."

 

"Alright, alright. Easy, Pansy. We've got all night," Ron reminded and sat back on his heels. "These robes are getting hot, just let me..." Pansy said nothing though she watched him undress with a carefully constructed look of impatience which made Ron hurry, floundering in his clothing. He was flustered and turning pink by the time he finally was naked.

 

"You made me wait!" She snipped, returning her hands to her hips.

 

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered. 

 

"For that, you shall have a spanking!" She pointed to the couch and Ron scrambled to it.

 

"How do you want me?" He asked, certain he would have gotten one regardless. It was Pansy's way of moving the scene along the way she wanted it.

 

Pansy smiled. "There's a good boy, wants to please me now, does he? Over the arm, arse nice and high. I'm going to make it warm, darling. Warm and red and wet for my cock. Like a cunt!" She said delightedly and clapped her hands together. "How do you fancy that, Weasley?"

 

He fancied it alright, and took the liberty of rocking against the couch as he was positioning himself. "Yeah, yeah, Pans... s'good!"

 

She gave him a stinging swat before he had even settled into place. "Tell me you want my cock in your pussy."

 

"Merlin!" Ron groaned. "Pansy, I want your cock in my...my..."

 

"Pussy." Pansy enunciated. She spanked him three times and then pinched the inside of his thigh. "Say it!"

 

"Pussy," Ron breathed, hiding his head in his arms. "Your cock in my p-pussy."

 

"Of course, darling, whatever you like," she demured as though it had been his idea all along. Then, she continued to spank him. Not hard enough to really hurt, mind, but just enough to make him good and sensitive. His skin was still stinging when she stopped, and his cock was rock hard and trapped against his belly. Her palm hovered over his arse and she nodded. "Oh yes, nice and warm now. I cant feel the heat, just lovely." 

 

She summoned the lubricant then, drizzling an ample amount directly into the crack of his arse, then running her fingers through it. "Your pussy is nice and tight right now Weasley, but I'm going to make it loose and sloppy. Would you like that? Me to fuck you open on my fat cock? Oliver is going to love being inside of you, I can tell." She circled Ron's rim wth her fingers, distributing the lube before slipping one digit inside.

 

Before Ron could even react to the sensation of being breeched, he was empty again and she was pouring more lube over his arsehole. Then there were two fingers in him, probing, scissoring. "Ah, yeah Pansy!" He moaned and rocked back against her. He loved when she played with his arse and she had already proved her talent at fingering him in the past. She had used a short vibe on him before, and it had been brilliant, but she'd never fucked him. Oliver Cram-well must have been a new addition to her collection.

 

"I'll bet you just can't wait," Pansy was chattering away as her fingers worked him open, readying him to take that bright pink dildo. Strap-on. Oliver. 

 

"Pansy!" Ron groaned, and she slid her fingers slowly into him one last time. Her fingertips found the knot of pleasure inside of him and jabbed into it. Ron jolted and swore.

 

"Did you want something, darling?" She asked after a minute. 

 

Ron's head fell against the couch cushion. She was going to make him beg for it? Of course she was. "C'mon, love. You know what I want."

 

Pansy's fingers scraped back and forth over Ron's prostate and he arched, questing for more. "Tell me."

 

Ron grunted and began to rock in place. "Want you to...need you to. Pans....fuck me, Pans!"

 

"With my fist?" Ron could hear the smirk in her voice even without seeing her face. She pushed her three fingers into him to the knuckles and the force behind the motion wedged him against the arm of the couch.

 

"W-with your cock," Ron clarified. The thought of taking Pansy's fist inside of him was not without appeal, however, and he filed it away for another time. "Put your cock in me and ride me..."

 

Satisfied, Pansy moved away, standing in front of Ron while she liberally greased Oliver. The dildo jutted obscenely from between her thighs, and soon it was glistening and slick. As she took her place between Ron's thighs, she slapped his arse several more times, leaving sticky palm prints on his flesh. Then she nudged the head of the dildo into place, pressing inside him so slowly it was maddening.

 

"Look at you," she breathed as she hitched her hips. "You should see the way your arse just gobbles up this cock. I've never seen a greedier hole."

 

Ron couldn't help but clench around the dildo. It was long and solid and stretched him in a way fingers never managed. There was that slow burn, and the slow slide made it seem like it was a mile long. Finally -finally!- she was fully seated and her hips pulsed against him minutely. "Ah, fuck, please!" He heard himself beg hoarsely. "Fuck me! Wanna feel you. Wanna come with you inside me!"

 

Pansy pulled out then slid back in with a single languid stroke. "You're a slut, Weasley. Stuffed full with cock and begging for more."

 

"Yes...." he hissed, digging his fingers into the couch cushions and pressing up on his toes.

 

She grabbed his hips with both hands, using them for leverage as she began to rock in and out, snapping and grinding her against him each time she bottomed out. She fucked him in an unhurried manner, forcing him to appreciate each thrust. "Touch yourself," Pansy finally commanded, slapping Ron's flank when his hurried pace didn't match hers. "Slowly. I want it to last."

 

Ron groaned in protest. He could appreciate the journey, really he could, but each time Oliver fucking Cram-well prodded his prostate, it took him nearly to the edge. He didn't like to be teased. He wanted to come. "Faster, Pansy, please? I'm nearly there!" He panted.

 

"You don't need faster," Pansy chastised and continued to thrust languorously.

 

Ron was about to argue but as he opened his mouth, she glided over his sweet spot again and it sent tremors through him. "Ah!" He gasped and involuntarily clutched his cock more tightly.

 

"There, you see darling?" Pansy smirked and took a fistful of Ron's hair, tugging his head back roughly. She planted a wet kiss on his forehead and rolled her hips again and again.. "I know what you need."

 

"Ah!" Ron agreed as his balls drew up and his core filled with a tightening warmth. "Ah! Merlin, Pansy, fuck! Fu-uck!"

 

"I am, darling, I am. I'm fucking your little pussy wide open. And you love it, you're such a slag! Aren't you, Weasley? A little cockslut." Her tone faltered a bit as she picked up her pace.

 

"Merlin! Oof!" Ron braced himself with the one hand. "That's the way! Ah, yeah! Ah, yeah!" He tugged furiously on his cock and Pansy let go of his hair to spank him again. This time however, it spurred him on rather than deter him. The first hot droplets of come splashed his sternum and the rest pulsed over his hand and smeared against his belly and he gave a garbled cry of completion. 

 

Pansy pushed into him and let him clench around the unyielding length until he was done. Then she yanked his arm before he could bonelessly collapse onto the sofa. "Don't you dare make a mess!" She slipped free and turned Ron around, then gave him an encouraging push. He sank gratefully down, uncaring that his hips and legs were propped up on the arm of the couch while the rest of him sprawled across the seat cushions. He let his eyes close again and he drifted blissfully while Pansy bustled around him, swiping his come away with her fingertips.

 

Ron startled when he felt Pansy touch his entrance again. She pushed her fingers inside and he started to sit up. "Oy! What're you..."

 

Pansy gave him a reassuring pat and replaced her fingers with another toy. "You think you get to have all the fun? See how you like being plugged up and all full of come for once."

 

Ron groaned and let his head fall back. "Tell me you didn't just put my come inside me."

 

"I did." Pansy grinned and pressed her thumb into the base of the plug. Ron yelped as it started to vibrate. She took his hand and tugged him to a sitting position. He tried to glare, but saw that she had removed the harness and was baring her pussy to him. It was glistening with her own juices. He licked his lips and she reclined on the far end of the sofa, hiking one leg over the back. "First, you're going to lick me. And if you're very, very good my darling, I'll let you fuck me."

 

Ron eased into place and dragged his tongue through her slit from base to apex, then sucked her flit into his mouth, flicking his tongue. Pansy arched off the sofa and moaned. "I will be very, very good to you, Pansy-dear."

 

She smiled and forced his head down again. "Yes, lovey, I think you will."


End file.
